FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is generally directed to plasma etching of silicon nitrides. The invention is more specifically directed to reactive ion etching (RIE) selectively of silicon nitride (SiN) in the presence of silicon or silicon oxide using a plasma containing a halogen such as fluorine (F) or bromine (Br), and hydrogen (H).